From JP 6 135228 a device is known for connecting a motor vehicle window pane to a window lifter wherein the lower edge of the window pane is connected to two pane sockets which each have two spaced webs with a wedge shaped tip. Two clip-like followers connected to a window lifter device have an inclined lead-in area and an undercut hollow cavity for holding with keyed engagement the wedge-shaped tips of the pane sockets connected to the window pane. As a result of the only slight keyed engagement between the wedge-shaped tips and the undercut hollow cavity, in order to secure the connection between the pane sockets and the followers a bore is provided penetrating through the arms of each follower to house a screw connection with which the arms of the followers are tensioned so that the position of the wedge-shaped tips of the pane sockets in the followers is secured.
With this known device for connecting a motor vehicle window pane to the followers of a window lifter it is necessary to align the positive locking elements of the pane sockets and the followers precisely relative to each other and in addition to tension the followers with force-locking engagement to secure the connection between the pane sockets and followers, which in turn necessitates a visual contact with the connecting means and access to the followers during assembly. Connecting the window pane to the window lifter therefore requires an open door shaft and a longer assembly time which leads to considerable costs during assembly.
Another of the disadvantages of the known device for connecting a window pane to a motor vehicle window lifter is that for connecting the pane socket and the follower requires that a loose fastener is inserted through the vehicle door or module opening for attachment between the pane socket and the follower. This results in a potential for the fastener to be dropped into the door or mis-installed resulting in operating noise and customer dissatisfaction.